


Don't Forget to Brush the Dragon's Teeth

by somanyofthekids



Series: Fauntlings [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/somanyofthekids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "things you said when you thought I was sleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Brush the Dragon's Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautyagegoodnesssize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyagegoodnesssize/gifts).



> This is the first in what's going to be a short collection of prompts I wrote on tumblr. You can [find me there under the same name](http://somanyofthekids.tumblr.com/), usually swearing profusely about The Hobbit.

“Are you awake?”

The sound registered, but in his sleepy state it took Bilbo a long time to realize they were words. It took even longer to realize Thorin had been the one to whisper them. By the time he got that far, Thorin already seemed to accept that Bilbo was asleep, and continued talking into the darkness. 

“I just had a dream. It started out like a normal dream; well normal for me anyway. Dis was there. She was telling me that she was going to get Kili a pet dragon for his birthday. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn’t listen. Kept saying that having to brush it’s teeth everyday would teach him some responsibility. Then suddenly she disappeared and you were there.”

“You had that look on your face. The one you get when you think I’ve done something stupid but adorable. You wear that look far too often, you know. I’m very smart and ruggedly handsome. You reached out to me, and I noticed you had a ring on your finger. It was my grandfather’s ring. For some reason I assumed you had stolen it and I was so hurt- and  _confused.”_

“I asked why you would take it. It doesn’t have any real value of significance beyond sentiment. You looked just as confused as I felt. ‘You gave it to me,’ you said.”

“’When did I do that?’ I asked.”

“’When we got married, of course,’ you answered.”

“'Oh, of course,' I said. Because it made perfect sense. Of course I asked you to marry me. Of course you said yes.” Thorin’s voice got quieter and quieter. 

“Of course.”

Bilbo finally rolled over and onto Thorin’s chest. 

“What a ridiculous dream,” he murmured. “There’s no way I could wear your grandfather’s ring.” Bilbo yawned.

“His hands were at least twice as big as mine. We’ll have to get it re-sized first.”

There was a silence, and then arms came up to wrap around Bilbo and a kiss was dropped into his hair. They both fell back asleep, and in the morning they looked up jewelers while the coffee dripped. 


End file.
